


你离去前教我勇敢

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: 译文 translate [19]
Category: The Aeronauts (2019)
Genre: Balloon Romance, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 在他们一起的第二次飞行中，情况发生了变化。
Relationships: amelia wren/james glaiser
Series: 译文 translate [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449
Kudos: 1
Collections: {translated}, 中文粮仓





	你离去前教我勇敢

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blatheringbluejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatheringbluejay/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Taught Me the Courage of Stars Before You Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486930) by [blatheringbluejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatheringbluejay/pseuds/blatheringbluejay). 



在他们一起的第二次飞行中，情况发生了变化。  
  
她看着他，如此专注于检查他的仪器和记录他的测量，微笑着。一开始她对他的看法是错的，现在她知道了。在坚硬、寒冷、科学的外表下，跳动着一个人的心，他的灵感来自于自然世界的美丽和对其危险的尊重。解开天气秘密的愿望来自于拯救生命的崇高愿望，她对此表示钦佩。他内心深处是个有爱心的人。  
  
感觉到她的眼睛在盯着他，他抬起头来，与她的目光相遇，脸上绽放出他自己灿烂的笑容。他坐在后面，不理睬自己的仪器，而愿意收留她，而她不得不承认，能够吸引他的注意力，她感到很荣幸。  
  
她转过身去检查绳子，惊讶地发现他走到了她身边，放弃了他的科学知识，和她一起欣赏风景。  
  
“不管我在空中冒险多少次，我都会不断地感到惊讶，低头看到下面这么小的东西。很漂亮，不是吗？”  
  
“是的，”她听到他回答，比她意识到的要近得多，“是的。”他的手放在她的手上，放在篮子的边上。她转过身来，发现他正以一种强烈的眼神注视着她，这是以前他对科学发现大喊大叫时才看到的。  
  
他的另一只手试探性地抬起，摸了摸她的脸颊，在她还没来得及处理这一切之前，他的嘴唇已经贴在了她的嘴唇上。哦！她吓了一跳，但感觉很神圣。  
  
她斜靠在他身上片刻，闭上眼睛，拥抱着一张柔软温暖的嘴贴在她身上的感觉，温柔的嘴唇不慌不忙地热情地按着……回忆起这样的感觉是多么美好，回忆起她和皮埃尔已经有多久了…  
  
皮埃尔。  
  
她喘了口气，推开了他，眼睛睁得大大的，因为她看到詹姆斯在她面前，而不是她的丈夫。她往后退了一步，把自己的面容塑造成一种严肃的表情，尽管胸口里充满了困惑。  
  
“你失态了，格莱舍先生，”她责骂他，无法完全正视他的眼睛。“我们是同事。没别的了。”  
  
当她设法抬起眼睛看他的时候，她发现他困惑地盯着她看，露出受伤的神情。她知道，这种拘谨令他震惊。在地面上是格雷舍先生和伦恩女士，在空中是詹姆斯和阿米莉亚。  
  
他皱着眉头，张着嘴，闭着嘴，努力想办法做出反应。“对不起，”他平静地说。“我想……”  
  
“好吧，你想错了，”她“啪”的一声转过身，一心想结束这一刻。  
  
他不让。  
  
“阿米莉亚，”他温柔地说，用一只温柔的手放在她的肩膀上，迫使她面对他。“请看着我。”  
  
“回到你的仪器那去，詹姆斯，”她恳求着他，忍住眼泪，拒绝转身。  
  
“我不会的，”他声音沙哑，但坚定地说。  
  
“求你了。”  
  
她几乎能感觉到他身上流露出的犹豫不决，但他的手从她的肩膀上掉了下来，他转过身来。这是她对他的另一种钦佩；他不把她推得比她愿意走的更远。他在等她。  
  
她希望他继续等待。  
  
  
  
\----  
  
一个星期后，在他吻了她一个星期之后，在他们非常尴尬和沉默的下降一个星期之后，他去了她的工厂。在那里，她花时间咨询织物、篮子编织物和混合气体。如今她几乎没有别的事可做，她知道自己被认为是这一领域的专家。她自豪地认为，一个女人不仅要有海拔纪录，而且要有专家的头衔，这是为那些笨手笨脚的老人们服务的。  
  
“伦恩女士，”他向她打招呼，手里拿着帽子，脸上带着他那可恶的羞怯的微笑，似乎对自己的存在感到尴尬。  
  
“格莱舍先生，”她拉着一根绳子，试着解开绳结。  
  
“我能说句话吗？他摆弄着帽子，双手轻轻地转动帽檐。他很紧张，她发现自己对这一事实有一种奇怪的感激之情。  
  
“当然，”她一边回答，一边把他们领到地板上一个不那么忙的角落，“如果你愿意的话，你可以说很多句。”  
  
当他们停下来时，他环顾四周，确保没有人在听得见的范围内。“阿米莉亚，”他开始说，缺乏正式的态度与他所表现出的严肃态度相冲突，“我想为我上周在气球里的行为道歉。”他现在把帽沿拧在手里，她想知道这个可怜的家伙能否在这次谈话中活下来。“我太过分了，希望你能原谅我。我也希望这不会影响我们的科学合作，或者……”他抬起眼睛认真地看着她，“或者我们的友谊。”  
  
“好吧，”她自信地说，她不觉得，“我不明白为什么会这样。”  
  
“你不知道？”他问道，希望照亮了他的眼睛。  
  
“我没有，”她重申。她胸口有种一落千丈的感觉，觉得他可能会这么轻易放弃，但她也松了一口气，不再需要在脑海里一遍又一遍地重复这一刻，不知道如果她没有把他推开，会发生什么事。那就结束了。  
  
“那样的话，”他继续说，“我想讨论另一次探险，如果气球很快就可以再出发的话。近距离获取的更多读数将有助于建立季节基线，并且——”  
  
“是的，”她微笑着打断了他的话，因为她知道他怎样才能继续工作。“只要你在，气球随时可以起飞，詹姆斯。”  
  
“很好，”他闪着光，眼睛闪闪发光。“那……很好。”  
  
“我们可以说，从今天起一个星期吗？”  
  
“是的，”他同意，“好极了。”当他带着她认为是感激的眼神看着她时，他的微笑变得柔和了，但带着她确信是深情的浓浓的感情。“我很期待，伦恩女士。”  
  
“我也是，格莱舍先生。”  
  
当他向她道别并走开时，她想起了他眼神中的深情，想知道她是否是有史以来最大的傻瓜。  
  
  
\----  
  
  
在他们第三次进入天空的冒险中，他们飞进了一大群迁徙的瓢虫，它们的美丽丝毫不亚于他们第一次探险时遇到的蝴蝶，但有点麻烦。这些小虫子到处都是，当它们从彼此的衣服和头发上摘下红色的小甲虫时，两个发现自己近乎歇斯底里地咯咯笑着，就像猴子在互相梳理一样。她俯身在他身上，试图从他头发深处提取一只特别躲闪的甲虫，这时她的目光转向他的脸，她发现他正惊奇地盯着她，上气不接下气。从笑声中仍然感到有点欣喜，这是世界上最简单和最自然的事情，她的脸离他只有几英寸，她的嘴唇离他的也是如此。她看得出来，他被吓了一跳，但他很容易放松下来，心满意足地叹了口气。她毫不留情地攻击他的嘴唇，丝毫没有他给她的吻的温柔迟疑。她的胸口有东西裂开、膨胀、发炎。很快。她的手就深深地埋在他的头发里。所有对瓢虫的想法都消失了，她的舌头不断地要求从他的嘴唇进入。  
  
是她张开的双唇发出的对自己名字的呻吟——听起来不对劲的呻吟——让她摇摇晃晃地倒在屁股上，惊恐、气喘吁吁、羞耻、渴望，却又困惑不解。困惑，矛盾，混乱，被她死去的丈夫的鬼魂缠住，当詹姆斯就在她面前的时候，她似乎永远也看不见他。他应该得到比一个破碎的寡妇更好的待遇。这不可能一直发生。  
  
当他坐在那里望着她，喘着粗气时，他的眼睛因渴望而睁得又大又黑。他的表情很快变成了她第一次拒绝他的时候在他脸上看到的那种困惑的痛苦。但这一次，她知道，不能解释为他的错误。  
  
“对不起，”她气喘吁吁地说，眼里涌出泪水，“詹姆斯，我真的很抱歉。”  
  
“你为什么道歉？”他问她，话语中流露出苦涩的语气。“我想……”  
  
“你没说错，”她撕开了他的视线，无法忍受他眼中的伤痛。“对不起。你没有错。但我……不行。”  
  
“为什么不呢？”  
  
这是一个合理的问题，她知道，有那么一刻，她的思想呈现出一种听起来像她姐姐的恼人的声音。为什么不呢？皮埃尔死了。已经两年了。他不想让你忽视这样的事情。他不想你再活下去了。  
  
“请别管它，”她恳求道，失败了，因为她摇摇晃晃地站起来，扫视天空，寻找任何可能有趣到足以改变话题的东西。也许是一群会飞的羊。  
  
“不。”他的声音冷酷。固执的决心。她也可能很固执。  
  
她拒绝回应。  
  
没关系，因为他这次显然不会被忽视。她听到他站起来走近她，知道一场对峙即将来临。该死的，这个小篮子！她无处可逃。  
  
她手臂上的手不是很有力，但也不是很温柔。这让她想起了当她试图匆忙离开皇家学会时，他是如何阻止她的。那天她宣布他们的航班起飞了。当他把她转来转去时，他脸上的表情和记忆中的一样。绝望，被出卖，心烦意乱。他的牙齿紧咬着，她可以看到他的下巴肌肉抽搐，因为他迫使她面对他的眼睛。  
  
“这次我不会退缩的，阿米莉亚，”他坚定有力地说。“我不会的。”当他看到她脸上的泪水时，他的表情软化了。他的姿势随着叹息而消沉，他松开了对她的手臂的紧握。“你知道我永远不会逼你。我等你准备好说话再说。但我们得谈谈这个。你知道我们有……”  
  
他是对的，她知道。最后恳求地看了她一眼，他转身回到他的设备上，记下了他一直忽略的读数。毕竟，这就是这些飞行的目的。  
  
“我看见他了，”她终于承认，打破了难以忍受的沉默。“皮埃尔。我到处都能看到他。在街上，在我身边的气球里，在我闭上眼睛的时候，在我的脑海里……”当詹姆斯听到她的声音转过身来时，她遇见了詹姆斯的眼睛。她希望他能理解她的意思。当他看着别处，垂头丧气和痛苦，她知道他是这样做的。  
  
“但你不是在想象，”她继续说。“我确实……我确实对你有感觉，詹姆斯。超越友谊的感情。但我破碎了，我被困在过去，被困在悲伤和内疚中，这对你不公平。我不会强迫你，害怕你，永远在另一个人的阴影里，与鬼魂竞争。”  
  
“我明白，”他开始说，但她苦笑着打断了他的话。  
  
“不，你不知道。你不可能理解。”  
  
他皱着眉头，但他的眼睛抓住了她，抓住了她。“你说得对。我不能——不太可能。但我很同情你。我尊重你的损失。我知道这对你来说有多困难。但我担心我已经对你产生了很大的感情，阿米莉亚，我需要知道，你是否有可能最终也会想要同样的东西。”  
  
“那你想要什么，詹姆斯？“她问道，声音激动地颤抖着。  
  
“你，”他诚实地回答。“你让我想要所有我从未想过想要或需要的东西。”  
  
“以前没有一个漂亮的年轻女人能把你的目光从你的科学追求上移开吗？“她问，有点开玩笑，尽管他们的谈话很严肃。  
  
“不，”他立刻回答，这让她停顿了一下。哦。“不，”他继续说，“似乎我发现我更喜欢勇敢、固执、聪明的女人，她们会加入我的科学研究，而不是把我从她们身边赶走。”她变得无比喜欢的那种尴尬、尴尬的微笑拉着他的嘴唇。“从来没有人能像你这样近距离地吸引我的注意力。”当他认真地注视着她时，他的微笑颤抖着。“我从来没有对传统意义上的女人或婚姻感兴趣。我觉得整个机构都在侮辱我，真的。我想要……我想要一个伴侣，而不是一个荣耀的管家——他会把我拖到难以忍受的晚宴上，对我大惊小怪，把我当孩子一样对待，我对成为某种……控制家庭的主人毫无兴趣。”他皱着眉头，好像这句话在他嘴里留下了一种不好的味道。“当我接受这个想法的时候，我总是想象一个平等的伙伴关系，这在一个女性被劝阻或完全禁止进入的领域是不可能成为现实的。”他又皱了皱眉。她想起了当她出现在皇家学会寻找他的时候，其他男人似乎都被她非常讨厌的行为所吓坏，他主动提出立即护送她离开。但他看了她一眼，宣布她这次出人意料的访问是一种荣誉，并表示愿意带她去参观。“后来我遇到你了，”他有点不好意思地耸耸肩说。  
  
“你觉得我难以忍受，”她提醒他。  
  
“一开始，”他微笑着承认，“你对我也有同样的感觉。我相信我们都错了。”  
  
“也许吧。但你凭什么认为我和其他女人有那么大的不同？也许，你一辈子都没有真正认识过别的女人。”  
  
“这不是一个完全不准确的评估，”他承认，看着别处，皱着眉头自嘲。“我承认，我只知道我从其他夫妇那里看到了什么。但从来没有哪个女人像你那样，使我渴望了解她。我们合作得很好，我们相互推动，我相信与你们的合作将是一次难以置信的冒险。我相信……”他小心翼翼地看着她，似乎不确定是否应该大声说出自己的想法。“我相信你和皮埃尔就是这样的。”  
  
听了他准确的陈述，一阵悲伤刺痛了她的胸膛。“是的，”她证实。“他是我最大的冒险。她想到皮埃尔，也想到詹姆斯。他所说的那种关系是难得的。在一生中找到它两次的可能性是不可能的。但是……  
  
“我不介意成为第二大人物。”詹姆斯的声音犹豫不决，不确定，她发现自己不太确定自己是否相信他。  
  
她提醒他：“你知道，建立一段感情，需要的不仅仅是良好的工作伙伴关系。”。  
  
眉毛扬起，他的眼睛徘徊到篮子的角落，几分钟前，他们被锁在一个热烈的吻，然后徘徊回来迎接她的。“我想，我们只是证明了这不是问题。”  
  
她感到胸口热得脸红。“欲望不等于爱，”她平静地说。“欲望消退。”  
  
“你说得对，我敢肯定，”他说，“我完全意识到这是一个非常新的话题，现在谈恋爱还为时过早。我只想让你知道我的感受。要知道，我相信这是值得追求的，如果你有同样的感受。我不想忽视它，或假装它没有发生，我也不想我们任何一方再道歉。”  
  
“我确实感觉到了什么，”她承认。“但我需要时间，弄清楚到底是什么。”  
  
“没关系，”他微笑着向她保证。“我等着。”  
  
“不要，”她恳求道。“试着和别的女人说话。像我这样的女人…我们没有你想象的那么罕见。你可以找到一个完整的人，她会给你她所有的一切，而不是剩下的碎片。”  
  
“我会等的，”他再次说，这次更坚强了。“只要需要。”  
  
\----  
  
  
  
需要三个月。  
  
她仍然哀悼皮埃尔，但她越来越看不见他的鬼魂了。她的梦想不再是他生命中最后的时刻，开始被更快乐的回忆所取代。皮埃尔的梦与詹姆斯的梦交织在一起。詹姆斯在他们第一次危险的上天之旅中大声喊叫，脸上露出灿烂的笑容。詹姆斯轻轻地搂着她冻伤的手，就像他关心他们一样。詹姆斯咧嘴一笑，紧紧抱住她，为他们的幸存感到欣慰。当她取笑詹姆斯时，他可爱的微笑和脸红的脸颊。当阳光在他喜气洋洋的脸上飞舞时，詹姆斯的雀斑变得更加突出。詹姆斯的嘴唇紧靠着她的嘴唇。在梦中，她不情愿地将他亲吻的记忆与第一次旅行时他为了控制气球而与他摔跤的记忆结合在一起，当时他不太愿意听她讲述更多的经历。尽管当时的情况并不浪漫，但她回忆起他的身体压在她身上的感觉，压倒了她。她还回忆起战胜他的感觉。当他向她提出更合乎逻辑的推理时，他是如何感到自己有失身份的。在梦里感觉到…赋予力量。她的大脑很好地融合了这些记忆，直到她开始梦见他在她上方和下方，毫无意义地亲吻对方，不可避免地进入其他行为。  
  
这些梦使她醒来时呼吸困难，疼痛难忍，与用自己的手缓解疼痛的冲动作斗争，有时也未能赢得这场斗争。  
  
但她知道，正如她姐姐所说，她正在及时康复。一年前，这似乎是不可能的。几个月前，当她再次进入一个气球，她开始希望。她从来没有想过自己能把自己的心给别人，但是，令她非常恼火的是，安东妮亚是对的。她仍然爱皮埃尔。她永远爱皮埃尔。但她现在确信她也可以爱詹姆斯。  
  
所以，在她第三次在气球上吻他三个月后，在他同意等她准备好三个月后，她几乎在他离开社会的时候攻击他。她走在他身边，他假装要和同事们讨论下一次的飞行，向他们道别，但他们一离开视线，她就把他推到一条狭窄的巷子里，把他推到砖头上，使劲地吻他，他的帽子马上就掉了下来。她真的应该主动给他买一个新的，因为她直接或无意地给他带来了痛苦。  
  
“那么，”他在两次亲吻之间喘不过气来，一边呻吟着，一边用舌头舔着他那丰满的下唇，“那么，你明白你的感受了吗？”  
  
她觉得他的调侃和有点尖刻的语气是完全不能接受的，所以她没有回答，而是咬着他的嘴唇，把他更用力地按在砖头上，用一种让他知道的方式磨着她的脸，哦，是的，她完全知道她此刻的感受。  
  
他唯一的回答是一声大笑和一声哽咽。  
  
  
\----  
  
  
他们对萌芽中的关系保密。  
  
正当的社会有做事的方式，他们两个都不特别想遵循那些乏味的规则。尽管已经有过多次一起上天空的经历，但如果一段恋情被披露，他们当然再也不会被允许独自一人冒险乘坐气球，否则这将是一个值得当地所有八卦的丑闻。  
  
所以他们尽量满足于偷吻，同时在公共场合看到他们在一起时保持适当的职业距离。  
  
不过，在空中，完全是另一回事。在它们下面几千英尺的地方，有任何可能窥探的人的眼睛，它们就不受礼节的约束。  
  
现在是他们第八次一起乘气球旅行了，他们刚刚开始升空，他就在她身边。  
  
“你知道吗，格莱舍先生，”她在吻她的脖子时告诫道，“你应该在记录重要的科学数据。”  
  
“我正在记录重要的科学数据，”他坚持说，对着她的喉咙喃喃自语，“我在试图确定当你像那样脸红时，你的皮肤会有多深的潮红。”当她半心半意地拍打他的手时，他拽着她的大衣翻领。  
  
“先量尺寸，”她笑了，他叹了口气，走开了。  
  
“如果我必须的话。”  
  
她深情地对他微笑。“回到我们第一次一起旅行的时候，谁能想到有一天会有什么东西把你从你的仪器中拉出来呢？更难以想象的是，竟然是我。”  
  
“相信我，我和你一样惊讶，”他微笑着看着她，检查并记录了海拔和温度。“这应该是一个相当平淡无奇的上升和下降，”他说，因为他看了他的读数，并检查了周围相当晴朗的天空。  
  
“我们拭目以待，”她朝他眨了眨眼，把沙袋倒在篮子边上。他的笑容颤抖，他脸红，她笑了。  
  
“詹姆斯，你的脸红到底有多深？”  
  
他突然显得比刚才紧张多了。“你……你想知道吗？他问道，他严肃的语调与他们早先的嬉戏形成了鲜明的对比。  
  
她把头歪向他，被他突然的犹豫不决弄糊涂了。“你不想让我这么做吗？”  
  
“不是我不知道，”他急忙向她保证，“只是我，呃……以前从来没有做过这样的事。”  
  
“从来没有？“她问，有点惊讶。他尴尬地看向别处。“对不起，”她说，心里诅咒自己的麻木不仁，“我不是说……我只是惊讶而已。你不是很年轻，而且你很漂亮，你知道的。”  
  
“我以为你说我没那么帅，”他咕哝着，微微一笑，努力想爆发出来。“当我们跳舞的时候。”  
  
“不，”她笑着澄清道，“我说你没那么帅。”  
  
“强调这个词很重要，怎么……？”  
  
“重点完全重要。这意味着你无疑是英俊的，但不是毁灭性的。不足以让别人嫉妒，我想我以为你在指责我。”  
  
他现在正看着她，眯起眼睛假装生气，但嘴唇上的微笑却把他暴露了出来。“好吧，你很漂亮，”他简单地说，然后在她还没来得及接受这句简单的恭维话之前继续说，“但要回答你的问题……我相信我已经告诉过你，从来没有其他女人引起过我的兴趣。”  
  
“但是，”她说，仍然有点心有余悸从这么随意宣布美丽，“这并不一定意味着没有人从一个更基本的方式吸引你的目光。”  
  
“是的，”他承认，“我不会否认……我有更低级的直觉，就像大多数人一样，但我从来没有觉得自己受到特别的启发去行动。或者，老实说，我从来没有机会。首先，我一直是科学的追求者。”  
  
“还有什么比哺乳动物的交配动力更科学呢？“她问，戏弄，他给了她一个有趣的目光。  
  
“不幸的是，妇女不被允许从事科学研究。我的社交圈一直是男性主导的，从我的教育到我的职业生涯。我从来没有对社会的其他方面产生过兴趣，正如你在提到我缺乏最新的时尚和在舞池里的拙劣技巧时所雄辩地指出的那样。到目前为止，这是一种美好的生活，但却没有多少女性陪伴的机会。”  
  
她笑着说：“我相信其他科学家也成功了。”  
  
“可能吧，”他笑着，然后叹了口气。“可能吧。但我从未觉得有必要尝试。直到现在。”他睁大眼睛看着她，她看到了他做出决定的那一刻。“我爱你，”他简单地告诉她，好像这是常识。他强忍住她的目光，吞下了自己的神经。“你能……教我怎么……摸你吗？”  
  
这是她收到过的最甜蜜的提议（并不是说已经有很多了），所以她牵着他的手，引导他到篮子的地板上，向他展示新的发现，那些他绝对不会记录在书中的发现。  
  
之后，他带着惊奇和钦佩（还有爱，她看到，像日光一样清澈）看着她站起来释放气体，开始下降，完全不受她脱衣状态的影响。当他看着她时，他脸上洋溢着满足的微笑，这使她的胸膛充满了喜悦，以至于有可能溢出并压垮气球。  
  
“我也爱你，”她在失去勇气之前告诉他。  
  
这似乎不太可能，但他的笑容更开阔了。  
  
  
\----   
  
他们的第九次旅行，在第二次做爱之后，他们讨论正式的求爱。  
  
“如果你想，那就是，”他补充说，仍然允许她设置他们的节奏，仍然可能有点不确定她想在多大程度上采取这件事他们之间。  
  
她无法用言语让他放心，但她认为，嘴唇可以做的其他事情也同样有效。  
  
“你知道，”她后来说，紧握着他的手，地面上来迎接他们的下降，“一旦我们宣布这一点，将被认为是不能接受的单独在一个气球在一起，无论我们已经玷污了多少气球说。”  
  
他笑了。“我知道。我相信现在我已经有足够的阅读资料了。我可能会花些时间把我的发现写成一篇论文。“而且，”他补充说，紧张地笑着对她说，“也许……最终，我们可以争取一个相当短的订婚？”  
  
“你还没求婚呢，”她指出。  
  
“你想要吗？“他诚恳地问她。“这么快？我们刚刚才谈过恋爱。一般认为这会导致婚姻，但我不想假设…我想也许求爱会给你更多的时间……？”  
  
“一年前，我从没想过我会再爱一次，”她告诉他。“我发现自己每天都更爱你。一开始，我花了足够多的时间怀疑它。我现在对自己的感情很有把握，如果婚姻是预期的结果，我宁愿不要浪费时间拖延。”  
  
他咧嘴一笑，把她的手举到嘴唇上，甜甜地吻了一下篮子的背面。就在篮子与地面接触之前，他们因撞击而倒下。他们掉到地上，手还紧紧地握着。  
  
她向他转过身来，知道在他们降落的那块地上还没人能找到他们。她一次又一次地吻他，仍然陶醉于他在她下面的感觉。  
  
“我去买个戒指，”他在吻的间隙对她说。“如果我们完全不谈恋爱，直接订婚呢？”  
  
“这不合规矩，”她笑着戏谑道。“但我喜欢。”  
  
“我爱你，”他说。再一次，当他伸手去理顺她的帽子，坐起来，轻轻地把她从他身上推下来。“我从来都不太喜欢传统。”  
  
他们互相搀扶着站起来，还咧嘴笑着。在远处，她看到马车驶来，正在帮助他们收集气球和篮子。她没有像他们在公共场合习惯的那样松开他的手，而是握紧了手，深吸了一口气，准备面对家人和朋友的询问。准备成为流言蜚语和猜测的对象。准备和她身边的男人一起计划生活。她几乎可以想象她看见皮埃尔站在树边，对她微笑着，表示赞同、鼓励和爱。永远爱你。  
  
“准备好了，格莱舍先生，”她说，捏了捏他的手，感觉他又做了个手势。“我们即将开始一场完全不同的冒险。”


End file.
